


When Fire Won't Burn

by im_the_death_of_a_bachelor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor/pseuds/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor
Summary: When an unknow attack on Camp Half-Blood leaves behind one survivor without a memory, Praetors Reyna and Frank send Jason's son, Leo's daughter, and the legendary Thalia Grace on a quest to find a lost memory and restore Camp-Halfblood.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank’s POV

The iris message arrived as suddenly as the slight tremor everybody had felt. Hazel screamed, causing Frank to rush into the room of their house in New Rome. Hazel's only child, a young girl named Sam, began to panic.

“Hazel….Camp Half-Blood attacked...disappearing..” Leo explained. She heard Leo scream his son’s name. Leo had two children. They were twins. One a girl and one a boy. Calypso had named them each names that had stood out to her in her time in the mortal world. Their names were Rosemary and Levi. 

“What? Leo you’re making no sense!” Hazel shouted as Frank rushed Sam out of the room. The Iris message shut down. 

“Frank go get Reyna! Call Rachel and Piper! Get over to Camp Half-Blood!” Hazel screamed.

“But what about you?” Frank asked as he grabbed his sword and made for the door.

“Somebody needs to watch Sam. As preator you should go,” Hazel smiled. “And somebody needs to keep an eye on this camp.”

Frank ran out and found Reyna. In less than an hour Piper had jets at the camp and the biggest army that could fit flew off to the falling camp. They arrived six hours later. Frank couldn’t tell if that was fast or slow, but he knew Hazel was using magic to help them. 

They got there and the camp was a wreck. Everybody was missing. Cabins burned. The one thing that they didn’t understand was where Hestia’s hearth could have gone. The camp had not been destroyed, but it was no longer full of campers. 

“Look for Leo Valdez or any of the members of the Valdez family!” Reyna ordered. Not even she could disguise the fear and disappointment of arriving so late. Nobody was around. Not even Chiron or Dionysus left a trace. Frank lit up. He knew a place where Leo Valdez often disappeared to whenever Hazel and Frank were over. 

“Bunker 9!” Frank exclaimed. Many people gave him confused looks, but Reyna began to run in the direction of the bunker.

They burst in. Nobody could be seen. They tore it apart. Frank pulled a lever revealing an opening. Reyna walked in and found a girl lying on her side on the floor. Her light brown hair sprawled over her face. Her olive skin looked bruised and her hand was inches away from a dagger.Reyna bent down and felt for a pulse. 

“Alive!” Reyna announced. She picked up the dagger. On the handle the name Rosemary was painted on it. 

“Rosemary Valdez is alive and, for now, is the only survivor,” Frank declared. A few children of Apollo walked over to deal with her wounds. “How old is she?” One medic asked.

“Fourteen,” Frank said.

The medics carried her out of the bunker. No real damage had been done to her. She had a few bruises on her arms, legs, and she would have a black eye for a month. Frank cursed to himself. As much as he hated Leo, he would miss him. He knew Rosemary would too. 

They flew back to Camp Jupiter after they found out Camp Half-Blood was no longer safe. With Hestia’s Hearth gone, monsters got in much easier. They arrived back past midnight. Piper and Jason were there. Piper had tears streaming down her eyes and Jason stood with his hand on his kids’ shoulder.

Jason’s kids had inherited his blue eyes, Piper’s brown hair, and her Native American genes. The oldest was sixteen. His name was Ethan, at Percy’s request. The middle child was eleven. His name was Bob, also at Percy’s request. The third was ten. She was named Bianca, for Nico.

Nico. Frank realized Nico was missing too. Of all people Frank thought would go missing, Nico was not one of them. His brooding habits and awe striking powers just didn’t allow way for such a thought.

They placed Rosemary in the infirmary. Jason’s son, Ethan, was sent to watch her. A warrior in training, close to age, friend would probably be the best first person to wake up to. The rest of the night Etan stood by her bed watching her. He did the same the next day when she did not wake up. And the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary finally wakes up. Hazel meets Rosemary for the first time.

Rosemary’s POV

 

The room was dark, even when she opened her eyes. She inhaled sharply. She didn't know where she was. She looked up and saw a person. She muffled a fearful cry until she realized it was just her reflection. She looked around her. She seemed to be in a weird sort of hospital. She heard a creek and turned her head to see there was a door closed with light seeping through the crack between the door and the floor. 

 

She heard a sort of flush and recognized that to be the bathroom. She looked at her body. It was beat and bruised. She quickly got up. She didn't feel safe here. She didn't even know where here was. She got up and winced. Everything was sore. She wondered what could have happened to do this much damage to her. 

 

She ran-or hobbled- for the only other door. She opened it but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back and swiftly turned her around in one movement. She whimpered at the pain and the fear. 

 

“Rosemary? Your awake?” The boy asked. 

 

“W-who?” Rosemary stuttered. 

 

“Rosemary, are you okay? Do you not remember your own name,” the boy panicked. “My name is Ethan. I'm one of your best friends.”

 

Rosemary shook her head at Ethan. She began to wiggle her arm in an attempt to free herself. She was going to run the second she got free. Ethan noticed her discomfort so he let go. In the next instant she was out the door with Ethan right behind her. 

 

“Rosemary! Rosemary! You know you’re the fastest runner slow down!” Ethan called out.

 

This seemed to be good news to her. If nobody could keep up with her she just had to out run almost everybody. She grinned a little-until she started to have trouble breathing. She stopped and bent down. She began to get a panic attack. Oblivious to her situation, Ethan tackled her. When he realized it, his eyes widened.

 

“Woah, woah! Calm down you have asthma, your inhaler is right here,” Ethan took an inhaler out of his back pocket. She used it and she soon was relaxed when her breath returned to normal. 

 

Ethan watched her intently. This made Rosemary uneasy. She scooted away and curled up into a ball. The night was cold and she began to shiver.

 

“What’s gotten into you, Rose,” Ethan asked as he handed her his jacket.

 

“You tell me, you were the one in that hospital with me!” Rosemary whispered quietly. 

 

“Well you just woke up from some sort of magic coma after your home was attacked,” Ethan explained seriously.

 

This enraged Rosemary. She glared at him. “Seriously, what happened to me.”

 

“I just told you! Do you really not remember anything?” Ethan asked as he peered at her.

 

She shook her head slowly trying to hide from his gaze. He helped her up and lead her back to the infirmary. Ethan was no medic, but he wasn’t gonna let Rosemary go back to sleep out fear she wouldn’t wake up. So they sat there and talked.

 

“Where am I?” Rosemary asked cautiously.

 

“In the Camp Jupiter infirmary. Which is a camp for people like us,” He said.

 

Rosemary thought about this. What exactly was she? Ethan had already explained she was not a demigod, but the blood of a god ran through her giving her power. She looked at him skeptically.

 

“Who is my family?” Rosemary demanded to know. This new found confidence caught both of them off guard.

 

Ethan pondered this demand for a moment. Rosemary waited patiently. She waited too patiently. Ethan had fallen asleep. She gently covered him with a blanket. She took her turn watching him this night. 

 

Ethan’s POV

 

He woke up early the next morning. Rosemary was sitting on the bed with her finger glowing, using the light to brighten the room enough for her to read the book she had found. It was a book Annabeth had left behind. 

 

“Hey,” he greeted.

 

Startled she looked over. She quickly put the light out and threw the book to the other side of the room.

 

“What was that about?” Ethan asked, laughing a bit.

 

“Don’t I need to keep that magic hidden?” She said quietly.

 

Ethan shook his head and laughed. He decided to bring her to Hazel. Hazel could help her. Hazel looked at Rosemary for a moment. Hazel was wise for her age. Ethan guessed it was from her past. 

 

Nobody was awake so their walk to her house was peaceful. When they arrived they knocked on the door. Sam opened it. Sam was only ten. Her eyes widened with curiosity. Also with joy, it was common knowledge that Sam liked Ethan’s brother Bob. Bob didn't really think about that stuff much. Bob was usually off with his Nico. Bob was entering his emo phase and who better to feed that fire than the Ghost King. 

 

“Hey Ethan,” Sam said. “So, Rosemary finally woke up?”

 

Ethan nodded. “Can we talk to Hazel?” 

 

Sam nodded and lead them inside. She sat them in the living room and went to wake up her mother. Hazel came in dressed in an elegant white nightgown. Her hair was frizzy, but she looked beautiful. Frank went and made coffee for everybody, except Sam and Hazel. He made them tea. 

 

“So, Rosemary, you're finally awake,” Hazel grinned warmly. 

 

Rosemary nodded. She was happy she was talking with somebody sweet and seemingly reasonable. 

 

“The only thing is that she doesn't remember a thing. She didn't even remember her own name,” Ethan informed everybody. 

 

“Well, perhaps I can help. Sam, could you please give us some privacy?” Hazel asked in a demanding manner. 

 

Sam opened her mouth to argue when Ethan cut in. “I'm sure my mom can squeeze us in for some breakfast if you wanna join.”

 

Sam’s eyes lit up and together they walked out. Before Rosemary could beg him not to leave her here alone with people she didn't know, they were gone. Halfway through their breakfast a panicked knock broke the peacefulness. 

 

“Ethan, where is Rosemary?” Reyna asked angrily. 

 

Ethan's heart stopped beating he has forgotten to tell Reyna. And Reyna had ordered him to tell her first. 

 

Oh man I am in so much trouble, Ethan panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because there were so few details. The next chapter should have more. I will post as often as possible. Thanks for reading up to the second chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was rushed so please forgive all mistakes! All (hopefully positive) feedback is appreciated!


End file.
